1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a pulse wave measuring apparatus, a mobile device, a medical equipment system and a biological information communication system.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a sheet called a cuff that is swollen by air pressure has been used in a blood pressure measuring apparatus that measures human blood pressure. The cuff is wrapped around an arm of a human, is swollen by air pressure, and applies a large pressure to the arm. Conventional blood pressure measuring apparatuses measure blood pressure based on the repulsive force of blood vessels in an arm when pressure is applied thereto (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-94410
However, because conventional blood pressure measuring apparatuses apply large pressures to living bodies by using cuffs, the burden on the living bodies is significant.